The Origin of Kano Dai
by Sos Dovah
Summary: This is the story of the unlikely hero born from bastardized science and a little magic. He was meant to be a weapon, but he will prove his worth beyond that and more to protect his friends. His name is Kano Dai!
1. Chapter I

**Okay now this might be a little early, but for those of you who don't know I'm good friends with the author Silverlight22.**

 **The reason I'm working on this story is to grant some insight into the character of Kano Dai, an OC that me and him created that would come to play a part in his story as things progressed. Kano is inspired by Godzilla as I've loved the character since I was a child, and well one night when me and Silverlight were talking I thought about introducing a character for his story. What followed was the creation of Kano Dai, one of the strongest Original Characters I've ever seen.**

 **As for what he looks like, Kano is a tall dinosaur like creature that is covered in charcoal gray scales, and he's only a little shorter than Vector. His eyes are a burning orange that glow when he utilizes his unique ability said ability being Radiokinesis or the ability to control any type of radiation be it Solar, Nuclear, or even Gamma Radiation. We won't see Kano use this ability until the next chapter.**

 **Now for those of you that are coming from his story after his announcement in chapter 20 I apologize if my way of writing is different from ol Silverlight22. I hope you guys enjoy regardless!**

 **Secret underground laboratory somewhere in Mobius**

Kano could feel his muscles tense as the doctors patched his wounds after his latest match against the boy called Revlis, and already the Saurian hated the brat. The scientists had pitted the two against each other several times, but every single battle ended in a draw, though he had found a friend in Revlis's so called brother Silver. The younger hedgehog was calmer and more polite than his older sibling, though Kano noticed how the kid was treated by everyone else. Though he also noticed how another hedgehog called Sonic was kind to Silver, while everyone else seemed to be trying to bring out a power similar to his elder twin Revlis.

But Kano's thoughts were interrupted by a scientist asking," So Kano was the experiment successful?", at the question Kano turned his orange eyed glare on the scientist and said," What do you think? That little bastard can't kill me even when he tries". At his candid response the scientist scowled for a moment before saying," I suppose you are right, you are the strongest of your kind Kano Dai. Though every time we've put him against your brethren Revlis the boy has killed all of his opponents". At his response Kano rolled his eyes while saying," That should be expected. Revlis is no pushover in battle, however as I've shown every time we've fought he _can_ be defeated". The scientist then said," As can you Kano, as every time you have fought Revlis the battles have ended in a draw". The only reply he got from the Saurian was a fist punching through his torso and Kano saying," You earned that you fool".

Of course a few moments later several armed guards rushed into the room, aiming their weapons at his head as the commanding officer said," Subject 1954 put your hands where we can see them!". Kano's only response was to let out a growling sigh before sitting down, and raising his hands above his head, a bored expression on his face. Though before they could arrest him Kano decided to have some fun and started to attack the guards, knowing that they only had tranquilizers and not bullets. As he started throwing punches and kicks the guards barely lasted a moment against his mighty strikes. Though the Saurian noticed that Silver was watching the carnage and Kano said," Go to your room kid, you don't need to see this", suddenly Silver asked," Why are you hurting them?".

The young hedgehogs question caught Kano off guard and he said," These guys deserve worse little Silver. Don't worry about me I'll be fine kid". At his reassurance Silver nodded before walking back to his quarters, and Kano decided to wait and see who the Director would send next. Though when he heard a familiar voice say," You're in trouble Kano", when he turned around he saw a short armadillo like creature that was covered in brown scales that had a spiked shell on it's back and Kano said," Hey Ryokan do you think you stand a chance against me?".

His only answer was a fist to the jaw that made the Saurian stumble back a step before retaliating with a punch of his own. Though his punch was blocked by the Ankylosaur's forearm, and Kano started throwing jabs that his opponent had a harder time blocking. However before Kano or his opponent could blink they were interrupted by a silver hedgehog that had four quills on its head, and was covered in scars shouting," Enough! Subject 1954 you will come with me immediately!".

Kano was shocked to see the infamous Silver Killer standing before him, but he decided to comply for the moment. As Kano followed him he noticed that Ryokan wasn't following making Kano rather curious though he knew not to say anything when the Killer was in this kind of mood. However when the Silver Killer asked," How is Revlis's training going?", Kano laughed saying," Seriously? He's able to keep up with me when I've got the limiters on. Though if I wasn't forced to use them I'd probably tear that little brat to pieces".

Apparently the Silver Killer didn't like his boast as before Kano could blink he was against the wall with the Killer's claws at his throat. The Killer was glaring at him with ruby red eyes that glowed malevolently, eyes holding the promise of death. When he recovered from the sudden blow he smirked saying," Did I touch a nerve Killer?", _that_ earned him a solid kidney shot making the Saurian cough up blood. The Silver Killer then growled," You will _not_ speak that way about your _betters_ mongrel. Do you understand?", Kano couldn't do much other than nod signaling his compliance. At his nod the Killer let him go saying," You better have learned your lesson", and walked away while Kano recovered from the near death experience.

Eventually Kano returned to his feet and made his way to his quaters, only to run into Revlis along the way. The smaller hedgehog was smirking darkly at the Saurian who simply ignored the nuisance. However when Revlis decided to move in front of him did Kano focus on the young hedgehog. Revlis spoke in his usual neutral tone saying," I heard that Father put you in your place. How did it feel to be beaten by a true warrior?", at his question Kano snorted in amusement and said," If you think that he is a true warrior then you really are a fool".

At his remark Revlis growled," What did you just say?!", at his question Kano smirked and said," Your father is no true warrior. You are foolish to think so". At his retort Revlis launched a telekinetic strike that knocked Kano back a step before the Saurian said," Really brat are you looking for a fight with me?". At his question Revlis smirked darkly saying," Unless your scared of losing lizard boy", that insult earned the silver hedgehog a backhand from the Saurian.

When Revlis recovered Kano was standing over him wearing a glare that scared the young hedgehog. Though before Kano could start tearing into him Silver shouted," KANO STOP!", at his shout the Saurian turned to Silver and said," Why should I? Your brother isn't exactly very nice to you. So why would you defend him?". At his question Silver tilted his head in confusion before saying," It's not worth the punishment is it?", his question made Kano snot in amusement before saying," I suppose that you're right kid".

At his answer Kano moved away from Revlis who roared," GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!", at his roar Kano turned around, slapping Revlis in the chest with his tail. When the blow connected Revlis was sent flying into a wall, before he heard a voice saying," HEY KANO!", at the shout turned to see a blue hedgehog.

When he saw the hedgehog Kano asked," Hey Sonic how are you doing today?", at his question the blue hedgehog said," Im doing fine Kano, so what was that about?". His question made Kano laugh before he said," I was tired of his ranting about his being superior to me. You know the usual", at his response Sonic started laughing when Silver said," Hi Sonic how are you doing today?". At his question Sonic said," I'm doing alright little bro, but what about you Silver?", the white furred hedgehog said in a depressed tone," I'm doing okay, I just wish that I wasn't forced to fight. I'm not like Revlis".

At his statement Kano nodded sadly saying," I know the feeling Silver, but you have to fight. Because if you don't they'll find new ways to hurt you". Knowing that the Saurian was right Silver nodded sadly before walking away, making Sonic ask," You know he'll just keep doing what he's been doing right Kano?", at his question Kano nodded saying," Yeah, but hopefully he'll focus for a while".


	2. Chapter II

**Alright in this chapter we get a sparring match between Kano and one of the scientists. I think if you guys read chapter twenty of Silverlights story you can see where I'm going with this.**

 **Two days later**

Kano was somewhat apprehensive about his training match against the bastard of a scientist Julius. Unfortunately for the Saurian, Kano had no choice but to spar with the maniac. However as he entered the training room Kano noted how Julius was talking to the Silver Killer.

Kano didn't hear much, but from what he gathered it seemed that the Killer was looking to test his limits. As he walked up to the pair Julius snarked," Hey God Clone you ready for today's training?", at his sarcastic tone Kano growled under his breath. Though the Killer spoke up saying," Test Subject 1954 you will be fighting Julius without your limiters today. We wish to see if you can defeat Julius with your full power".

At his statement Kano's eyes widened before the Saurian smirked darkly, something that caught Julius's eye. Apparently the older hedgehog wasn't pleased and said in a condescending tone," Don't think just because you don't have your limiters on that you can beat me". Forgoing his usual cordial attitude Kano growled darkly, making both older men chuckle at his attempt at intimidation.

 **Five minutes later**

Kano stood ready at the opposite end of the training room, and was anxious to get the fight underway. Though he noticed that Julius was glaring at him from across the room before the Silver Killer spoke over the intercom," This match is between subject 1954 and Julius Darvell. For this fight subject 1954 will have his suppressors deactivated to test the limits of his strength".

Kano could feel the suppressors being deactivated and smirked darkly before his eyes widened at the amount of power that he suddenly gained. Even Julius was surprised, though he kept a neutral expression, and the Silver Killer continued, " This match will go until either one of them is unable to continue. Do you understand?", at his question Kano nodded curtly while Julius just blinked.

After taking a moment Kano suddenly shot towards the Speed Demon, moving faster than ever before as he channeled energy to his legs to boost his speed. Unfortunately for the Saurian, Julius was prepared for his attack and sidestepped at the last moment before slamming his fist into Kano's gut. Though instead of being sent flying across the room like normal, Kano managed to stop himself five yards from the blue hedgehog.

As he recovered Kano decided to try something. The Saurian could feel the maelstrom of energy within his body building and decided to unleash it. Unknown to Kano his back had started glowing with an azure light, while his eyes turned a milky white. After a few moments Kano opened his mouth and released a stream of blue flames that scorched the ground before him.

Julius was so shocked that he got burned by Kano's fire before dodging to the side. This maneuver left a small burn on the left side of his face, making the hedgehog growl in pain before suddenly vanishing. Before Kano could figure out where Julius went the Saurian was suddenly punched in the face, and sent flying. Though before he hit the ground Julius was in his face and throwing punches and kicks at a speed the Saurian couldn't follow.

After being knocked around for several minutes Kano suddenly released a pulse of energy from every inch of his body. Said pulse sent Julius flying back, though the hedgehog recovered quickly and said," What's the matter God Clone? You getting tired already?", at his mocking tone Kano roared," LIKE HELL I AM! I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!".

At his roar Kano shot towards Julius, his eyes glowing brightly, before launching a flurry of punches that Julius dodged. Though not without difficulty as the Saurian's rage enhanced his strikes. Julius was actually starting to enjoy himself, but the hedgehog decided that the fight had gone on long enough. After dodging Kano's latest punch Julius started throwing his own, using his speed to dramatically increase the amount of attacks being thrown.

Though Kano was relying heavily on his rage at this point and shrugged off most of Julius's attacks. Unfortunately for Kano every punch or kick he threw, Julius threw twenty. This trend resulted in Kano starting to tire considerably in a short time made Julius's smirk widen further as he taunted," What will you do God Clone? I've obviously won this fig-", only to be cut off by Kano slamming his fist into the hedgehogs gut.

The sudden attack caught Julius off guard, but he recovered quickly enough to narrowly avoid another stream of azure plasma. Though Julius wasn't quite able to dodge a sphere of blue energy that Kano had thrown at him. However Kano decided to let his guard down as he breathed heavily, and growled," That felt good, shame you didn't survive that. I was hoping to make you suf-". Kano went quiet when he realized that the fight wasn't over yet.

As he went to turn around Kano was suddenly sent flying by a backhand from Julius, whose eyes were glowing a blood red. Realizing that Julius was actually trying to kill him Kano became nearly overwhelmed by fear, but the Saurian growled in defiance. Though before the fight could begin anew the Silver Killer spoke over the intercom," That's enough Julius, you have clearly won this fight".

At his order Kano finally fell to his knees, panting heavily as the Saurian fought to stand up again. Though before he could fully stand up Julius was in front of the young Saurian chuckling darkly," I thought you were gonna beat me God Clone? What happened to all that confidence brat?", at his mocking attitude Kano lashed out with a punch that actually landed on Julius's face.

Unfortunately this punch was significantly weaker as Kano threw the punch his suppressors were reactivated. Realizing that he was in for a beating Kano decided to ready himself for the coming pain, only for Julius to start roaring with laughter making Kano confused. Though before he could figure out why Julius was laughing the blue hedgehog punched Kano in the gut, knocking the wind from Kano's lungs and making the Saurian pass out.

 **Three hours later**

Kano woke up to a blinding light that forced the Saurian to close his eyes and lash out with his free hand. Though when he reopened his eyes Kano saw that he was in the infirmary after his bout with Julius. As he looked around the room he spotted a familiar silver hedgehog and another blue hedgehog sitting by his bed.

Though it was the third figure that Kano focused his attention on, this one being another silver hedgehog, clearly an adult female. One that Kano knew well enough as he said," Hi Mrs. Nocere", at his greeting the older hedgehog smiled warmly saying," You know you can call me Amara Kano. Though I should say that I'm glad that you're alright. Particularly after that brutal match with Julius".

Kano noticed how she grew slightly angry at the mention of the blue bastard, and he said," I'm just glad I didn't get any broken bones this time. I'm actually still surprised he let me off easy after the stunt I pulled". At his comment Amara turned to glare at the young Saurian and saying," Now I remember what I originally came down here to do. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KANO JULIUS COULD HAVE KILLED YOU?!".

At her shout both Sonic and Silver jolted awake and shouted," WHAT THE HECK!". At their scream Kano and Amara started laughing at the younger hedgehogs. Only for Silver to suddenly tackle Kano into the bed, making the Saurian groan in pain as Silver said," I'msogladyou'reokayKano!".

Kano while not understanding what Silver said knew the meaning behind it and patted his head. Though before he could could comfort Silver further Sonic asked," How are you feeling Kano?", at his question the Saurian said," I'm feeling fine if a little thirsty". His response made Sonic run off and return in a literal second with a glass of ice water making both Kano and Amara chuckle.

After taking a few slow sips from his water Kano said," Thanks Sonic, how did your training with the Blue Speed Demon go?". At his question Sonic frowned slightly saying," It went about as well as you think. I could barely keep up with him, but I saw your match with him, you were awesome Kano!".

Kano couldn't help but blush slightly at the praise, saying," I wasn't that great was I?", at his question all present shook their heads, and Silver saying," You were incredible Kano!". At his statement Kano smiled warmly before saying," Why don't you go play with your brother Silver, I need to talk to your mother for a minute okay". Silver went to protest but nudge from Sonic made him move away from the Saurian, and the duo walked out of the room with Sonic giving Kano a concerned look.

Once he was sure that they were gone Kano said," Amara you need to get them out of here, they are going to kill us off". At his statement Amara paled in fear and asked," What do you mean Kano?", at her question the Saurian said," I'm talking about those like me Amara! Silver, Sonic, and even that prick Revlis aren't on their list. They've already started killing off my brothers. I haven't seen Desi in weeks, and Xavier in even longer. The bastards are culling the weakest of us, including those who _haven't_ gone berserk".

At his warning Amara paled further before saying," What can I do Kano? If I'm discovered when I defect you know what will happen". Her point made Kano nod before he said," I would talk to Nebula I think she could help you get Sonic and Silver out of here", at his lack of mentioning Revlis she asked," What about Revlis?". At her question Kano shook his head saying," He's too far gone, he only fights for his father. I'm sorry Amara, but you're gonna have to leave him behind when you defect".

Knowing that Kano was right Amara nodded sadly before saying," I'll consider what you've said here, get some rest Kano", as she spoke Amara walked out of the room. After she had left Kano noticed another familiar face peeking into his room making Kano chuckle saying," I know you're there Moll, come in".

At his urging 'Moll' walked into the room, revealing a young anthropomorphic Moth girl that had bright wings colored in the shade of the rainbow. The girl asked," You alright big brother?", at her question Kano said," I'm fine Moll, but what are you doing here? I told you to stay with Bolt didn't I?". At his question Moll seemed apologetic before saying in a small voice," I sorry big brother. I just wanted to make sure you were okay", as she spoke Moll was putting on her best puppy dog face making Kano smile.

Unfortunately for her Bolt chose this moment to enter the room saying," There you are Moll I was worried sick!". As he spoke Kano noted with amusement that Bolt's black moth wings were shaking with worry. Worry which Kano dispelled by saying," She's alright Bolt, Moll was checking on me after my match earlier today", the black moth jumped slightly saying," Don't scare me like that Kano!".

Realizing who had spoken Bolt said," I'm sorry boss, I heard about that fight. All I gotta say is good job". Seeing the sarcasm in his voice Kano simply raised an eyebrow saying," Are you really gonna hold the fact I beat you two weeks ago. Trust me I know that you want to protect her, those of us still sane do". Knowing that Kano was right Bolt nodded before saying," So you told her yet Kano?", at his question the Saurian nodded quietly saying," She knows our plight Bolt, but remember that she's going to focus on her kin before us".

At that Bolt growled," What about those of us that cannot fight back?", Kano simply said," Those of us who can will defend them. Have you heard anything from Ryokan, or Anton?". In response a new voice said," We're still here boss, and Anton's got something you'll want to hear Kano".

 **I apologize for the cliffhanger but things will fall into place in the next chapter. Not to mention the introduction of a new face.**


End file.
